


The way you bite your lip

by guildk_spn14



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Fluff, Gym, M/M, Shower Sex, after first book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guildk_spn14/pseuds/guildk_spn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a challenge I received from friends. Enjoy my creative writing exercise. I may or not continue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The way you bite your lip

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge I received from friends. Enjoy my creative writing exercise. I may or not continue.

When those doors closed Christian saw the only thing that he ever let get close to him clamp down on his aorta. It was hard to breathe. He could hear his heart beat mockingly. She had crushed him. The foundation of his ego had cracked and he could feel every second of the fall every day.  
Christian did what he did best; holding everything inside not letting anyone sense the fact that his guard was down. He went to the gym “Venus” to run on the treadmill to try to slowly rebuild that wall. That’s when a sweaty, shirtless, James approaches the treadmill adjacent to him. He smirks and laughs an obnoxious laugh. Christian pays close attention to his smile. There was something that drew his attention to focus on his mouth.  
James realizes who it is and tries to get his attention but Christian stays focused and runs faster blocking out the world with his workout playlist. But Christian didn’t go without noticing the way that James had looked him up and down, biting his lip and mumbling something like “damn”. He couldn’t help but thinking about that. That act of biting his lip reminded him of her. But he wouldn’t let that get to him, nor would he let himself think about how it looked so much sexier when James did it. The thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind leaving him no choice but to end his workout early and hit the showers.  
He entered and went to the third stall, the one he always used. He closed the curtain and began to strip tossing his clothes to the floor not caring where they landed. He stood under the stream of steamy hot water letting it moisten his body from head to toe. The water tricking down his front following the lines of his six pack. He embraced the water and his mind went back to seeing James bite his lip. It was driving him insane. He began to lather the soap onto his body starting at chest pushing towards his shoulders and neck then back to his chest.  
“I didn’t know how good you were at putting on a show”  
Christian had just noticed that James was standing there towel thrown over shoulder and not much else covering the rest of him. Not that it was a complaint but he wouldn’t just come out and say that.  
“Don’t stop because of me” there’s that sexy grin again “I liked what I was seeing.” Damn he was fine. “And it looks like you like what you see.”  
Christian fought the urge to blush. He wasn’t used to feeling of being completely naked in the literary sense, to someone. He didn’t even have time to object before James had invited himself into the stall and pressed his lips to Christian’s lips. Christian embraced him back taking his wash cloth and lathering more soap in it. He pressed the cloth against James’s chest and traveled it down his abs stopping right above his erection teasingly. James let him explore and tried to run his fingers through Christian’s hair when a hand had caught his wrist and held it above his head pressing him against the wall. The water dripped down there faces meeting where their lips were connected.  
Christian turned James around and kissed his neck sliding his hands down his sides stopping at the hips where he slid his right hand forward and started slowly stroking James’s large erection. James responded by quietly moaning, through biting his lip. While stoking James’s cock, Christian lathers soap on himself making himself really slick.  
“Tell me what you want James” Christian orders while he nibbles on James’s neck.  
“I want you” he breathes heavily trying to speak between the moaning from pleasure. “I want you to fuck me hard Christian.”  
“Be careful what you ask for James” Christian whispered in his ear while slowly inserting his tip and slowly pushing the rest of his throbbing cock into his tight hole.  
James grunts through the pain.


End file.
